


Kiss Me New

by SakuraWindChime



Series: Viktuuri Week [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU prompt, Angst, Blood, Injury, M/M, Mafia AU, One Shot, Victuuri Week 2018, Violence, day three, hypovolemia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraWindChime/pseuds/SakuraWindChime
Summary: It’s an interception gone wrong, a standoff that shouldn’t have got out of hand. But a bullet was fired and now Yuuri must fight against the darkness to keep Viktor in the light.





	Kiss Me New

He didn’t know what his mind registered first.

If it was how his field of vision turned from staring into the face of the enemy, to seeing only the polished shine of shoes that darted around. His cheek pressed to the seeping cold of the harsh concrete. The handle of his gun that rested yards away from his outstretched hand.

He didn’t know if it was the commanding shouts and the crack of shots that echoed around him, bouncing off the rusted metal of the irrigated walls that closed them inside. The scream of his name in the achingly familiar voice that rose above the din.

It could have been his choking reflex that responded to the liquid forcing its way up his throat. A pungent smell of gun powder and copper invaded his nostrils, the intermingling smells hung heavy in the air.

Or, whether it was the searing agony that wreaked havoc through his abdomen, nausea clawing through his chest. The warmth of blood seeped into the cotton of his shirt, skin feeling slick with its saturated touch during every heaved breath.

Yuuri grit his teeth to trap the pitiful whine from passing his lips, though it only allowed warm liquid to escape in a trickle. Throbbing tormented his body as he curled around himself in an attempt to stave it off, panting with the strain. The ground was slippery beneath him. Ingrained first aid flitting through his mind, Yuuri struggled to raise his shaking left hand to press at the wound in his stomach, eyes screwed shut against the searing hot pain.

He’d been shot.

Taken down before he could even reach Viktor after the chaos had raptured the deadly silence.

 _Damn it_.

He wanted to cry out, shout it at the top of his stuttering lungs. With a reputation enough to rival the Pakhan’s heir, he was supposed to be one of the best. It was why Viktor trusted him with his life.

How could he have let this happen?

Their intelligence had told them no-one suspected that the Bratva were coming to intercept the cargo. At most, there should have been a hand full of men at the dockyard, not a _whole_ _fleet_.

There hadn’t been enough of them to handle such a betrayal.

 _Gods_ , he hoped deep in his heart that Viktor was okay.

Yuuri had no perception of how much time had passed before he came back to his senses, or how long it had been since. All he knew was that the battle continued around him, while he fought against the fatigue laying heavily on his mind; every sharp intake of breath grounding him in reality.

The air shifted when a body slumped behind him, either an injured brother or foe. Or, someone who had died upon the impact of a bullet. Maybe he headed that way himself.

That was what he believed until he felt tentative hands hurry down his back, over his arms, round his waist.

“ _No_ , no, no,” whispered above him; fear in a voice Yuuri knew intimately.

A spark of hope ignited within him. He wasn’t alone, of course he wasn’t, Viktor would never have let him die in a place so _cold_.

Then Yuuri was turned. Gently, _gently_ , until he rested on a firm lap and an arm slipped under to support his shoulders, with his head cradled in the crook. He hadn’t been aware of how clammy his skin was before the touch of Viktor’s dry warmth.

When he opened his eyes, Viktor’s blurred features filled his field of vision surrounded by a halo of silver. The azure of his beloved’s eyes, shimmering in the low light, pierced through the gloom.

“Yuuri?” Viktor breathed, quivering.

He blinked to clear his vision, but it didn’t help much, Yuuri’s contacts no longer serving their purpose for eyes slowly failing. All he saw was the utter heartbreak that marred a face he knew to be beautiful. The haunted crinkle around Viktor’s eyes and the gaped devastation of his mouth prominent. An expression open and raw for the world to witness.

“ _Yuuri_! My love, please talk to me.” He sounded manic in the rush of his words, in his desperation.

Working words round a tongue that stuck to the roof of his mouth, he rasped, “V-Vit _ya_.”

When had his voice been so weak?

A shuddered gasp of relief. “Oh, thank _God_ , Yuuri, please hold on. People are coming to help you.”

“You don’t even believe in a god,” Yuuri chuckled wetly, bubbling past his lips and barely there.

“I’ll believe in whatever deity I need to if they’ll save you.”

Yuuri tried to answer the serious tone, but his head lolled, unbidden, to the side as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Beneath his limp palm, Yuuri felt the rapid pulsing of his body trying to heal a wound too large, the escape of blood unrelenting. A hand was placed over his and it pressed down.

A distressed cry ripped its way through his throat, bright sparks appearing behind closed lids before they flew open again.

“I’m sorry, I’m _so sorry_ ,” Viktor wept in despair.

“It’s okay,” Yuuri reassures on the controlled release of a breath.

“You need to keep pressure on it otherwise you’re going to bleed out,” Viktor babbled, panic lacing every accented syllable. “You’re going to be okay.”

Yuuri battled to keep his eyes focused, wanting Viktor to believe his next words with all of his being, because he knew that the man blamed himself.

“You don’t need… to be sorry,” he promised.

Droplets fell on his face from above and, even without being able to properly see, Yuuri knew they were tears.

Limbs feeling heavy, as if his body was descending into sleep, it took all of Yuuri’s energy to raise his right arm. He placed his palm on Viktor’s jaw, fingers gently stroking his wet face.

“Vitya, I love you,” he whispered, his voice fainter than before.

Viktor choked out a sob, his form trembling, as he leaned into Yuuri’s hand and raised his shoulder to keep it against his face.

“I love you so much,” Viktor burst out. “Please don’t leave me.”

A small smile split Yuuri’s lips, desperate to reassure his love. He wanted to remember Viktor as the adorable man who tickled Yuuri just to hear his laugh. The man whose strong stature and confident smirk, when facing the enemy, sent a thrill through him.

Not as a man broken before he was even gone.

“Kiss me.”

Viktor’s eyes widened at the request, searching his face, before he tentatively moved. Yuuri’s hand was replaced carefully by his side and he slowly leaned down. Eyes closed, their lips brushed, timid, until Viktor pressed in. Yuuri reciprocated with all he was able, frenzy, despair and grief unfurling deep within his chest. He chased with his tongue, the twang of copper sharp, not wanting to relinquish his life, his love, his _hope_.

He didn’t want to let go. He wanted, _oh he wanted_ , to have the feeling of Viktor forever.

Tears stung the rims of his eyes and they slipped over his cheeks, mingling with Viktor’s own upon his face.

The kiss broke, but Viktor remained to hover over him.

Yuuri had to fight. He _needed to live_.

He couldn’t let Viktor fall back into the darkness, he had confessed to him one passion filled night, that had consumed him before Yuuri’s appearance in his life. He couldn’t let Viktor lead the lonely life of the Pakhan alone. Viktor _needed_ him.

Yuuri tried to move, but his body was no longer under his control.

There was another kiss, but Yuuri’s lips were numb. He only knew it happened because he saw it; the short burst of energy rapidly dissipating.

Black spots creeped into his vision until they covered it entirely.

Viktor’s pleads were the last thing he heard before it went completely silent.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri woke to the blinding of white lights and beeping that filled his ears. Mind and body sluggish, he turned his head.

He found an angel waiting for him with a piercing of azure and a halo of silver.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late, but it's here! Writing this brought tears to my eyes a couple of times, it was hard T_T
> 
> If there's interest, I'm thinking of writing Viktor's POV as a second chapter to explore his thoughts, feelings, and actions (or to just twist the feels knife a bit more?? XP) - let me know if you guys want that!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed (or cried) reading this! :)
> 
> Want to talk to me about fanfiction, anime, or just anything? Check out my social media:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SakuraWindChime)  
> [Tumblr](sakurawindchime.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sakurawindchime/)  
> 


End file.
